


the blade

by philtheultimate



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blades, Blood, Bulimia, Cutting, Depression, Drinking, Emergency Medical Technicians, Hospitals, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philtheultimate/pseuds/philtheultimate
Summary: they always say phil lester had a fascination with blades.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank u for reading this, this story is like a diary for me, a way to vent.

the helpless boy was sitting on the roof, watching the time pass by.

he thought to himself as he usually does,

help me. help this boy i've become.

help me. help this depressed version of me.

in any way you can.

 **amen** , he says.

he doesn't even believe in god anymore. his parents have always been religious. more so than not... they always made him uncomfortable. forcing religion on him. it's something he didn't want. yet everyday he would hear the words of, "just have faith in god," **_no_** , he thinks. i don't want to put everything i have into something or someone that doesn't exist. if he existed why did he make me?

his parents always told him how we was a gift from god, the heavens up above. but he wasn't he had bad thoughts. bad. bad. bad. so bad he should be locked up. he's thought about murdering his entire family and disposing their bodies. he's always been a dark and mysterious kid. that is until me met dan howell.


	2. blood

come back later <3


End file.
